Silver Dragon
by NinjaDancer
Summary: Hinata is a prankster in konoha and is known as the silver dragon and every guy wants her. SasuHina, NaruHina, Kakahina, Shikahina, KibaHina, ItaHina, SasoHina, DeiHina, GaaHina and more if I could help it. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Kit: I've always wanted to do a Hinata centric, you know, with the Hinata pairings.

Sasuke: -kicks Kit-

Kit: -glares at Sasuke- What the heck was that for?!

Sasuke: This stupid story!! You're going to make all the guys fall for Hinata!

Kit: So what?! I've never written a Hinata centric before and I really want to! 

Sasuke: -growls- 

Kit: You wouldn't do that if Hinata was here!

Sasuke: You're not Hinata!

Kit: -grabs Hinata and shields self with her- She was here the entire time!

Hinata: Hello Sasuke.

Sasuke: -bad mood stops and her rubs the back of his head- Hey Hinata.

Kit: -glowers at Sasuke- Start the story and do the disclaimer!

Sasuke: Kit doesn't own Naruto. 

The villiagers watched a girl jump from building to building with silver silk covering her entire body. It wrapped around her every curve, this was why most of the men were watching. She was known as the silver dragon. The girl was a prankster of the villiage and part of the ANBU. She never told anyone who she was. It would ruin the image she had worked so hard to get. As the cute and blushing, Hyuuga heiress with a humiliating father who is very over protective. He wanted to lock her in her room when she got back from that mission to the moonlight. Every guy wanted her. 

(A/N: When she wears silver, Hinata's known as the silver dragon)

The silver dragon never got into trouble because she pranked people for reasons. The Hokage always approved, most of the time. But there wasn't much they could do about it. She was one of the strongest in the ANBU. The silver dragon smiled widely and the silver lipstick on her lips glistened. She crouched on a building, about to watch one of her pranks go off. Sakura had been skipping out on her missions and hospital duties to hook up with the leaf villiage guys. She was probably about to do that… now.

"AHHHHH!" came a shriek from Sakura's house. The silver dragon started to laugh, very hard. Sakura ran out of her house, she was covered in head to toe in bright orange. The silver dragon held onto her stomach. She wipes a tear that was coming from the corner of her eye. There were others watching and pointing and laughing. Then the silver dragon jumped down from the building she was standing on. 

Sakura spotted her. She points at the silver dragon. 

"YOU DID THIS!!" 

The silver dragon simply nods. 

"Yes, I did and it was hilarious." 

"I'm telling Hokage-sama."

"Go ahead. She gave me the approval."

"Why?"

"You weren't doing your duties at the hospital and you've been skipping out on missions, so you could hook up with the leaf villiage guys."

(A/N: Okay, I'm annoying myself with the silver dragon stuff, so I'll just call her Hinata from here on out)

Sakura stared at her. She thought no one knew. Hinata smirks.

"Everyone knows, you've hooked up with practically every guy in the leaf villiage. That's why there have been so many divorces lately." 

Sakura stared shocked. Then she started to run at her. Hinata dodges. 

"Fight me!" Sakura yells at her, peeved.

"No." Hinata replies. Sakura runs at her again. Hinata simply dodges. 

"I have better things to do." Hinata says jumping up onto a roof and jumping away. Sakura growls and doesn't bother following her. She had to wash all of this orange _permanent_ paint off. Hinata runs behind a tree and changes into her normal clothes at the speed of light. Then she walked slowly from where she changed and hid her clothes in the hollow of a tree. The normal black shirt and tan caprees was what she wore normally with the kunai holster on her leg. Her long, midnight blue hair cascading down her back. She pulls a rubber band off of her wrist and ties it into a low pony tail. She wipes the silver lipstick from her lips even though there was still a silver sheen. 

"Hey Hinata…." Says a cool and cold voice. Hinata looks at him and notices it's just Sasuke. 

"Hello Uchiha-san." 

Sasuke observed Hinata. Something was different about her. She had an odd amount of confidence. He watched her movements under his gaze. She was shifting from one foot to another. The he reached her face, his eyes stopped at her lips. They were attractive to him, but that's not what caught his gaze. Her lips were giving off a silver sheen. 

"Why are you observing me, Uchiha-san?" 

Sasuke shakes his head. 

"It's nothing, Hinata-chan." Sasuke says then his eyes widen when he heard himself say that. Did he just call someone chan? Hinata corks an eye brow up.

"Okay, Sasuke-kun." Hinata says. Sasuke looks at her. She had a warm smile on her face, he couldn't help but put on a small smile. 

"Well, I'll see you later." Hinata says turning to leave. 

"Wait, Do you want to train together sometime?"

"Sure, Sasuke-kun." 

Then Hinata walks away. She walked straight into a field of flowers. She walked over to a large tree in the middle of it and sat down against it. A couple minutes later, Our lazy genius walked into the same medow. He saw Hinata sitting against the tree and waved slightly. Hinata smiles slightly and waves back. 

"Hello Shikamaru-kun." Hinata says happily. She and Shikamaru knew each other pretty well. Shikamaru sits next to her and leans his head onto her shoulder. 

"Not a cloud in the sky, pity." He whispers. Hinata nods. 

THERE! THERE! THERE!

Kit: My first one!!

Sasuke: You suck.

Kit: You suck balls!

Sasuke and Kit start to fight again.

Hinata: At least five reviews. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Claimer: I now own Sasuke's non existent balls. Their on ebay.

Sasuke: That's not true!!

Hinata sits on her bed. She had a plan to move out anyways. She didn't want to bring everything she owned, so she would give Hanabi everything she left behind. The sack on the floor contained most of her clothes that were light weight and other essentials that included one silver locket that her mother had given to her before she died. Hinata puts the sack onto her back. She left a note for her dad, Neji and Hanabi. Hinata had already gotten permission from Tsunade. She starts to walk out of the house without a sound. When she got to Sakura's house. She grins. Hinata digs into her bag and places a seal onto the door that only the Silver Dragon would leave. No one was watching, so much as she knew. Then she walked cheerfully away.

"Where are you going, Hinata?" A lazy voice asks her. She turns and smiles.

"I moving out of Konoha, Shikamaru-kun."

"Why?"

"I want to be a healer to all who need it. There's something I would like to ask you…."

"Yes?" Shikamaru asks hopefully even though it didn't look or sound like it.

"Tonight at Byakuya, will you go with-"

"Yes."

"Yay! Ino-chan will be so happy!"

Shikamaru's face drops. He thought that Hinata was asking him out. Not asking him out for Ino.

"Oi! Hinata! Isn't there an announcement you would like to make to Konoha?!" Tsunade called from a podium with people surrounding it. A light blush crosses Hinata's face.

"Excuse me, Shikamaru-kun." She said with an apologetic smile. The smile made his heart wrench at her cluelessness. She walked up to the podium with a small smile.

"Th-there's s-s-something I would like to-to tell all of y-you." She said into the microphone shyly. She was nervous to be in front of so many people. A murmur went through the crowd.

"One m-moment." She said into the microphone. She disappeared and reappeared in her silver dragon attire.

"This is so much more comfortable. I'm moving out of Konoha and into the forest, by myself for a couple years. By the way, if you haven't figured it out, I'm the Silver Dragon and I left a couple pranks that will go off when the time comes." Then she disappeared from the stage and in front of the villiage gates. She 

walks out with a prideful stride and changes back into her old clothes quickly. Hinata had been planning this for a very long time. She even had a house already built in the middle of the Konoha forest.

ONCE SHE GOT THERE

She put a seal on her door that made a barrier to those who she was sure didn't like her. It also only let herself take it off and go in. She walks in and sets all of her things down. Hinata smiles to herself. She really did like the furnishings. Hinata looks around and starts to walk towards her room. She swings the door open and empties her bag out onto her bed. She starts to put the clothes into the closet and her delicates into drawers. Hinata walks into the kitchen and to the fridge. She pulls out a clean tomato and bites into it. There's a knock on the door.

"Hm. Someone's here already? That's fast." She thought out loud. She opens the door and looks into the onyx eyes of Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, What- Oh yeah. Do you still want to train?" She asks arching one of her eyebrows. Then she moves out of the way and bites into the tomato again. Tomato juice sprinkled over her lips.

"Where are my manners? Come in." She said walking into the house. Sasuke walks in and closes the door behind him.

"Do you want a tomato?" She asks him with a cute smile. This made his ears flush a light pink.

"Ye-Yeah." Hinata didn't notice his stutter, she just walked over to the fridge and pulled out a clean tomato and threw it over to him. Sasuke caught it and took a bite out of it. Hinata licks her lips of the tomato juice.

"When do you want to start training?" She asks him with a smile. Hinata always seemed cheerful. He couldn't help but smile, lightly, back at her.

"As soon as I'm done." Hinata giggles and bites into her tomato as well. When she is done, she threw away the rest of it. Sasuke did the same, he had a tomato stain right next to his lip. She giggles again.

"What?" He asks her. Hinata licks her thumb and walks towards him. She starts to wipe away the tomato stain. A light blush went over the bridge of Sasuke's nose.

"You had a tomato stain. Now, we can go train." She says grabbing her nobunaga from beside a bookshelf. Then she looks back over her shoulder.

"Weapons?"

"No."

She puts away her nobunaga and walks out of her house. She puts a new seal on her door. Sasuke follows her lead. Hinata stood in the midst of a small field surrounded by trees. Sasuke stood across from her.

"Ready?"

Sasuke nods. Hinata stood there, she looked at the trees. Then a grin spread across her face.

"Come and get me." Then she was gone in a blur jumping from tree to tree. Sasuke jumped after her. Hinata was on a branch above him. Her hands were a blur as she made hand signs. Clones started to surround him. All of them the girl he was infatuated with. Half of them ran at him. They disappeared as soon as they got in a foot of him. Sasuke was befuddled. More ran except one at him. Sasuke ran at the one who wasn't moving. She smiled widely, as soon as he got close to it, it disappears. He growls in frustration.

"Hinata! Come out from hiding!" He called out and she jumped down with a tomato in her hand. She arches an eyebrow.

"Yeah?" Then she smiles. She set her tomato down and ran at Sasuke. The feigned right and hit his left side with a chakra filled palm. He sends a hard kick to her stomach and sends her flying. She lands on her hands and jumps back up. Forming more hand signs, she puts the tiger sign up to her lips.

She blows and an icy beam comes out. Sasuke dodges. She runs at him again with her chakra filled palms and kicks him really hard in the gut. He's sent flying a couple feet upwards and he forms more hand signs. He blows a fire ball at her and she dodges.

Hinata jumps up to him and does something un-expected. She swiftly, brushes her lips past his and is behind him. She pushes him to the ground onto his stomach. She straddled him and put a chakra filled hand at the base of his neck. She leans down to one of his flushed ears.

"I win."

"Yeah, you do." Sasuke admits. Hinata gets up from the position. She holds a hand out for him to take. He grabs it and she pulls him up. She looks closely at his face. Her hand goes to his forehead.

"Are you ok, Sasuke-kun?" She asks worried. He nods breathlessly. She shrugs and leads him back to her house.

"Do you want something to eat before you leave?" Hinata asks him with a kind smile. He shakes his head. Just as he was going to head out…

"Sasuke-kun! Wait for a second!" She says grabbing one of her seals. She puts it in his hand.

"Put this on Naruto's door would ya? It's gonna be hilarious!" She says snickering. Sasuke shoves it into his pocket and nods.

"See ya round Hinata-chan." Sasuke said walking away. Hinata waves at him until he was out of sight.

AN HOUR LATER

The midnight haired beauty is walking around in a sun dress, with shorts underneath, a basket with herbs in it. Her hair was tied back with a rubber band. She continues to pick herbs until she heard a moan of pain. She walks calmly over to where she heard it.

There was a man laying there in a black cloak with red clouds. She turned her byakugan on, to make sure that it was real. He was. Hinata rushed over to him. The cloak covered most of him, but she could make out red hair. She slowly removed the cloak and saw many wounds on him with a broken puppet next to him. Hinata covers him back up and picks him up. She puts her basket on her arm and carries him bridal style.

Once she got to her home, she set him down on her bed. Hinata took the cloak off of him and started to wash off his wounds. It didn't look as bad when most of the blood was gone. She began to heal, green chakra emitting from her hands healed all of his shallow wounds. He had a broken leg. Hinata began to straighten it out and puts a splint on it. She tears off a piece of her dress and ties it to it. She grabs some gauze and wraps it around his deeper wounds on his arms.

The shallower wounds weren't as hard to heal. They healed up right when she touched them. She washes off his face and sees several cuts and a particularly deep one on his forehead. She washes it, heals it enough so it wouldn't bleed severely, and wraps it in gauze then in a normal bandage. Then his eyes open slightly. He looks at the beautiful angel healing him.

"Am I dead?" He says breathlessly. 'If this is hell, I'll take it.' He thought to himself. Hinata smiles warmly at him. His ears flushed a pale pink.

"No. I found you in the forest unconscious." Then he looks around the room. It was a beige color with a couple pictures on the walls.

"This isn't the forest." He states obviously. Hinata giggles as she props his leg up on several pillows.

"Yeah, I carried you here. Your puppet is in the living room. I'm going to have to get to fixing that after I'm done fixing you." Hinata says with a small smile.

"By the way, what's your name?" She asks him as she sat down on a stool. Redish-brown eyes met her curious lavender eyes. His intense gaze made a soft blush coat her cheeks.

"Sasori."

"I'm Hinata. Are you hungry?" She asks warmly. Then a soft rumbling from his bandaged stomach answers his question.

"I'll be right back." She said with a giggle. Then she got up and walked out of the room. Sasori didn't believe in it, but he fell for her like a rock. Her aura, her beauty and her kindness made everyone want to get to her.

OoO

Hinata sang a soft tune as she made the tomato soup. There's a knock at the door. She walks over with a tomato in her hand. She swings it open and looks up into the onyx eyes of Itachi Uchiha. She looks at his black cloak with red clouds. She smiles kindly.

"You must be Sasori-san's friend. He's very injured. I'll lead you to him." Hinata said with a sweet smile. Itachi's ears flush a bright pink. She walks down the hall with him trailing behind her. Once they reached her room.

"He's in there. I have to get back, or the soup will burn." She said with a small giggle before rushing back into the kitchen. She was purely adorable and Itachi didn't miss it. Once he was sure she was out of ear shot he smirked at Sasori.

"You're enjoying being treated by angel, aren't you?"

Sasori nods. He didn't deny it.

More to the competition.

THERE! THERE! THERE!

Kit: Finally! This is a really long chapter!

Sasuke: Well, at least I got my kiss.

Kit: -anime vein- AT LEAST?! I didn't have to write that in!!

Neji: -holds Kit back-

Kiba: -holds Kit back-

Kit: -fighting tooth and nail to get to Sasuke-

Hinata: This reminds me of Silver Mist. Anyways, leave five reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Sasori-kun! I'll be out of a little. Don't hurt my house." Hinata said in a teasing tone. She had gotten hold of crutches and Sasori was walking around her house by now. She wasn't going to let him leave till he was fully healed. She walked out with her herb basket. She walks out and she hears a ferocious growling.

"Sasuke-kun! Please try and get a hold of him!"

"I'm trying!" She heard people yell back and forth. She ran towards where the voices where coming from. She, unconsciously, turns her byakugan on. Soon, she is in front of Sasuke and Sakura. She stared up at Naruto. He had lost control and Kyuubi had taken him over. Six chakra tails were sticking out of his butt. Her eyes widen.

"Hinata!!" Sasuke cried out. Before he could stop her, she ran at the Kyuubi and wrapped her arms around his neck. She clung to him to make sure she stayed on. Her lips pressed to his ear and started to whisper condolences into his ear. He began to swing her around and she clung tighter. She whispered even more. His chakra began to calm down.

"Hinata." Sasuke whispers. She was using so much chakra to hold onto Naruto.

"Naruto-kun….. please hear me." She whispered urgently into his ear. Inside of Naruto's head:

"Naruto-kun….please hear me." A soft voice whispered. Naruto looked around. The Kyuubi was there, it seemed as though he was being pushed into the gate again.

"Naruto!" She cried into his ear and his chakra finally calmed down. This made Hinata lose her grip and fall from him. She fell onto the hard ground, panting heavily. Naruto looks down at her. He kneels down next to her.

"Hinata-chan….." He whispered to her. She looked up at him, exhausted. A small smile appeared on her face.

"Thank goodness your alright, Naruto-kun. Help me up, please." She says. He gets up and offers her his hand. She grabs his hand and pulls herself up. Her knees buckle under her own weight. Naruto catches her.

"Hinata-chan, Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. All of you, come to my house. You too Kakashi-senpai." She said kindly grabbing onto the nearest tree branch.

"Are you sure you don't need any of us to carry you?" Kakashi asks her. She shakes her head.

"I'm fine." She says stubbornly. She didn't want to burden anyone. So she was walking with her hands clinging to the tree branch every chance she got. Then she felt herself being lifted from her feet. She looks at the person carrying her bridal style. It was Kakashi.

"Kakashi-senpai, You don't have to carry me." Hinata said trying to wriggle free of his grasp. He smiles through his mask.

"I want to Hinata-sama." Then Hinata blushed and started to stammer.

"D-don't c-c-call me that!" She stammered out.

"Then call me Kakashi-kun." He said to her. She sighed.

"Fine. Kakashi-_kun_."

"Okay, Hinata-_chan_."

Sasuke and Naruto were absolutely fuming as they watched their sensei flirt with Hinata. They reached her house and she stood in front of the door.

"Before entering my house, you have to swear you wont fight, kill or/and injure." She said sternly.

"My house is for peace and healing only."

Each of them nods and swears. Then Hinata opens the door and falls down as she went in. Sasuke helps her up.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun." She says as he helps her walk over to her couch. Her fingers feel around her legs.

"I'll just need to rest. Sasori-kun!" she said loudly enough for him to hear. Then Sasori came from the hallway and Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke glared. Hinata looks at them.

"Remember, you swore. Sasori-kun, can you get me that ice pack in the fridge?" She asks sweetly. He nods and a light blush appears from his heart melting in her hands. He was on a crutch.

"Kakashi-kun, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, Haruno-san, This is a healing house. I've been given permission by Tsunade-sama to give help to _all_ that need it, in my own category of judgment." Hinata says sollemly. She averted her gaze away from them, then she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders. Then lips at her ear.

"Hinata-chan, It will always be okay with me for your sense of judgment."Naruto whispered. Hinata blushed a light pink.

"Th-thank y-you N-n-naruto-k-kun." She stuttered out. He pecked her cheek, before being pried away from her by Sasuke. Though he didn't show it, he was seething with anger.

"Hey Hinata-chan." Sasuke said in a soothing voice into her ear. Right then, Sasori came in with the ice pack. He was still on a crutch.

"Hinata-chan, When are you going to make him leave?" Sakura asks pointing her thumb at him. Hinata grins slightly.

"I'm making him stay until he is completely healed." Hinata says taking the ice pack from Sasori and placing it on her legs. It was a big ice pack.

"Arigato, Sasori-kun." She said softly. He was putty in her hands. Then she looked back at them with a surprised expression.

"Would all of you like to stay for dinner?" She asks cheerfully. Sakura shakes her head.

"Nah, I have a _date_. Right Sasuke-kun?" She asks him with a seductive wink. He shakes his head.

"No way in hell, Haruno." He said to her. She sighed.

"Well, I have a date anyways. Bye." Then she left the house. Hinata's eyes wandered from Naruto, to Sasuke, then to Kakashi.

"You guys want to stay for dinner?" She asks them. They nod. They weren't going to leave her alone with any of each other.

"Do any of you know Medical Jutsu?" She asks them.

"I do." Kakashi says.

"Could you heal my legs so I can walk? I need to go gather some herbs for dinner." She says warmly. A light blush appeared on Kakashi's face even though it was hidden under a mask. She pulls her dress up to her upper thigh and the boys just stared. Kakashi let his hands hover over her legs with a green chakra coming out. Soon her legs were able to walk again. She pushes her dress back down, covering the view of her perfectly shaped legs.

"Okay, I'm going to go to collect the herbs. Don't kill my house." She said in a teasing tone.

"I'll come with you." Naruto volunteers. Before anyone else could, both left the house. They glared at each other. But none of them knew, that her house was rigged with pranks that any of them could get into. Sasori was already careful where he stepped. He one time he was glue poured and then feather poured. So he looked like a giant, red chicken. Then Kakashi walked around and stepped on a squeaky floorboard. A giant amount of grounded chalk was poured on him and he was completely white.

Sasuke, the normal emo, and Sasori burst out laughing. Kakashi laughed with them. _I'll get you back, Hinata-chan._ Kakashi thought to himself thinking of all the ways to get her back. A small blush appeared on his face from thinking of them.

WOW! WOW! WOW!

Kit: I actually updated.

Sasuke: I think it's a new record.

Kit: Stupid song.

Sasuke: What?

Kit: I was just listening to a really sappy song. Now I'm listening to a stupid HSM duet. I'm gonna change it. Much better….

Sasuke: What now?

Kit: Now I'm listening to 'Hey Juliet' I love this song!

Hinata: Leave at least five reviews.


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Dear Readers,

I give my extreme apologies, but I won't be continuing any of my stories unless I want to rewrite them on my new account.

**Kendall N.S.**

I'll only be rewriting or continuing two of the stories I have written. They are "Hinata Hokage" and "Reaching Up".

I'm very sorry, but I also hate these stupid author's notes, but I felt that you needed to know why I had such a prolonged absence. I have also started new fan fictions on my new account if you would like to see them; my new account is on my favorites list if you like to check it out. I suggest you do, if you don't it doesn't matter to me.

Thank you for being so nice as to leave review for my pitiful excuses for stories. I can assure you that I have gotten loads better on my new account.

With lots of love,

Kendall (aka Kit)


End file.
